


Influenza

by Chikita



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Humor, Instagram, Kageyama is stupid, Memes, Naughty Pictures, Social Media
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2020-03-05 14:11:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18830278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikita/pseuds/Chikita
Summary: Kageyama hatte sich noch nie umfassend mit dem Internet, und schon gar nicht mit sozialen Medien befasst. Und doch sah er sich eines Tages dazu gezwungen, von letzteren Gebrauch zu machen, wenn er ein "Trendsetter" wie Oikawa werden wollte. Anders gesagt: Kageyama meldet sich bei Instagram an. Eine furchtbare Idee.





	Influenza

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Influenza](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18836329) by [Chikita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikita/pseuds/Chikita)



> Basiert auf einer Idee von Strawberryowl. Crosspost von Fanfiktion.de.

Kageyama hatte noch nie zu den Menschen gezählt, die großen Wert darauf legten, überall zum Kreis der “Beliebten” zu gehören. Er war nicht Hinata, der es immer wieder schaffte, fremde Leute mit ein paar geschmeichelten Worten um den Finger zu wickeln. Er war auch nicht Sugawara, der mit einem einzigen Lächeln die Stimmung eines ganzen Teams heben konnte. Das hatte ihn auch nie besonders gestört. Seine Stärken lagen dafür in anderen Bereichen und man konnte ja auch nicht in allem gut sein. Spätestens nach ihrem vergeigten Halbfinale gegen die Seijoh war ihm aber klar geworden, dass es noch viele Dinge gab, an denen er arbeiten musste, wenn er ein guter Zuspieler werden wollte. Er hatte nur nicht erwartet, was zu diesen Dingen alles dazugehörte.

Wie viele Defizite er tatsächlich noch hatte, wurde ihm schmerzlich bewusst, als er eines Nachmittags zusammen mit dem Rest des Teams im Clubraum hockte und Tanaka dabei zuhören musste, wie er lautstark aus der aktuellen Ausgabe der “Monthly Volleyball” vorlas. Die Karasuno wurde dort zwar, aufgrund ausbleibender Erfolge in den letzten Jahren, nur selten erwähnt, aber dafür konnte man sich darauf verlassen, dass gewisse andere Mannschaften den Platz für sich beanspruchten. Namentlich die Aoba Johsai und die Shiratorizawa.

“Dieser Oikawa ist so ein eingebildeter Sack, guckt mal, was sie hier über ihn schreiben! Sie meinen, er wäre nicht nur ein beeindruckender Volleyballspieler, sondern auch ein “Trendsetter”, so ein Scheiß! Und guckt euch mal das hässliche Foto dazu an!”, zeterte Tanaka und hielt die aufgeschlagene Zeitschrift über seinen Kopf wie ein beschmiertes Protestschild auf einer Demo.

Auf dem Foto sah man, wie Oikawa, gekleidet in teuer aussehende Klamotten in die Kamera lächelte und das Peace-Zeichen machte. Kageyama fragte sich, was an dem Bild so hässlich sein sollte. Er hatte schon deutlich hässlichere Menschen als Oikawa gesehen. Und war “Trendsetter” nicht einfach nur ein anderes Wort für seine Position im Volleyball? Immerhin kam das Wort “Setter” darin vor. Aber warum hatte er dann auf dem Foto nicht seine normale Volleyballkleidung an? Und was sollte die komische Sonnenbrille? Der Sommer war doch schon lange vorbei.

“Von hier aus kann das keiner lesen.”, murmelte Tsukishima und fuhr seelenruhig damit fort, sich umzuziehen, “Außerdem ist es mir sowas von egal, was in so einer komischen Zeitung drin steht. Von mir aus kann er sich auch für die Playgirl ausziehen, wär mir auch recht.”

“Ahhhhh! Jetzt hab ich mir das vorgestellt! Schande über dich, Tsukki!”, rief Noya, sprang auf und hielt sich übertrieben dramatisch die Hände vors Gesicht. Yamaguchi, der neben dem wie immer unbeeindruckten Tsukishima saß, unterdrückte ein Kichern und Tanaka fuhr ohne Umschweife damit fort, den Zeitungsartikel inhaltlich auseinander zu nehmen, wobei er sich über jeden einzelnen Satz künstlich aufregte. Während ein Teil des Teams, zu dem eben auch Tsukishima gehörte, die ganze Diskussion nur mit einem gelangweilten Augenrollen quittierte, waren andere ganz in ihrem Element.

“Aww! Ich will auch, dass jemand Zeitungsartikel über mich schreibt!”, rief Hinata laut genug, dass Tsukishima sich dazu gezwungen sah, sich die Ohren zuzuhalten.  
“Du Idiot, was ist dir das überhaupt so wichtig? Das ist nur eine Zeitschrift.”, versuchte Kageyama seinen übereifrigen Mitspieler wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzubringen, “Oder willst du unbedingt irgendwelche komischen Bilder von dir da drin haben?” Grummelnd und mit verschränkten Armen drehte sich Hinata zu seinem Partner um und strafte ihn mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick, den Kageyama sonst nur so von seiner Mutter kannte.

“Ich frag mich eher, warum dich das nicht interessiert. Oikawa ist doch dein großer Rivale. Ärgert dich das denn gar nicht, dass sie über ihn schreiben und nicht über dich?” Das saß.  
“Hinata, jetzt mach mal nicht gleich alles verrückt.”, klinkte sich Sugawara ein um die Situation zu deeskalieren, als hätte er gespürt, wie Kageyama sich bei Hinatas Worten unwillkürlich verkrampfte, “Oikawa hat sich die letzten drei Jahre im Volleyball einen Namen gemacht, aber das heißt doch noch lange nicht, dass wir ihn oder sein Team nicht schlagen können.”

“Suga hat Recht.”, stimmte Daichi ihrem Vizekapitän zu, “Wir sollten uns auf das konzentrieren, worauf es im Volleyball wirklich ankommt. Und du, Hinata, solltest Kageyama nicht immer so anstacheln. Wir können vor dem großen Turnier keine schlechte Stimmung im Team gebrauchen. Es wäre auch schön, wenn sich bis dahin keiner von euch für irgendwelche Zeitungen ausziehen würde. Ihr seid noch minderjährig.” Hinata senkte daraufhin fast schon enttäuscht den Kopf, als hätte er genau das schon seit Wochen geplant gehabt.

“Ja, aber über gute Spieler wird doch immer viel geschrieben. Ich will auch so gut werden, dass man über mich schreibt. So wie über den großen König Oikawa, oder diesen Ushiwaka.”, meinte Hinata irgendwann und ließ sich schmollend auf seinen Platz auf der Bank zurückfallen. Kageyama wollte etwas darauf erwidern, etwas wie “Du Idiot, arbeite erstmal an deinen miserablen Annahmen!” oder alternativ “Solange du wie ein Stümper spielst, wird sich gar keine Zeitung für dich interessieren.”, aber stattdessen dachte er angestrengt nach.

Oikawa hatte ganz offensichtlich etwas, was er nicht hatte. Wenn er ihn übertreffen und zu den Nationalmeisterschaften gehen wollte, musste er ihn in jeder Disziplin schlagen, egal ob es um seine Aufschläge, Zuspiele oder um die Kommunikation mit seinen Teamkameraden ging.  
Hinata hatte mit seiner Stichelei einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Es gab noch so viel, was er lernen musste und er würde sich nie verbessern, wenn er nicht alles aus sich herausholte.

Als Hinata und er sich vom Rest des Teams verabschiedet hatten und nun auf dem Weg zu der Kreuzung waren, an der sich ihre Wege normalerweise trennten, hatte Kageyama einen Entschluss gefasst. Er würde der beste Trendsetter der Präfektur werden, koste es was es wolle.

“Was grinst du denn so dreckig? Planst du irgendwas Unmoralisches?”, unterbrach Hinata seine Überlegungen und quietschte auf, als Kageyama ihn wie immer am Kopf packte und zudrückte, wobei das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht nicht verschwand, sondern eher noch breiter wurde. Hinata würde Augen machen, wenn er sich vor ihm einen Platz in dieser Volleyballzeitung sicherte.

 

\---

Als Kageyama an diesem Tag nach Hause kam, steuerte er sofort sein Zimmer an und suchte nach seinem Laptop, den sein Vater ihm vor Jahren einmal zu seinem Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Er fand ihn schließlich, von einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt, unter seinem Bett vor. Das Gerät musste wirklich steinalt sein, aber vielleicht hatte er Glück und würde es trotzdem schaffen, es zum Laufen zu bringen, wenn er nicht vorher an den dutzend herumfliegenden Staubfusseln erstickt war. Hustend und mit halb zusammengekniffenen Augen beförderte er das Gerät auf seinen fast leeren, da kaum benutzten, Schreibtisch und nahm auf dem Stuhl davor Platz.

Der himmelblau aufleuchtende Startbildschirm ließ ihn wissen, dass das Ding tatsächlich noch funktionierte. Noch mehr überraschte ihn aber, dass er tatsächlich mit dem Internet verbunden war. Mit zitternden Fingern versuchte er mithilfe des Touchpads zum vorinstallierten Browser zu navigieren, landete aber aufgrund der komplizierten Steuerung auf einem Ordner, den sein Vater wohl auf dem Desktop hinterlegt hatte. Ein Gefühl des blanken Entsetzens breitete sich in ihm aus, als er eine Sammlung von alten Kinderfotos von sich erblickte, von denen er nicht wusste, dass sie überhaupt noch existieren. Warum mussten Eltern auch immer ausgerechnet in den peinlichsten Situationen Fotos von einem machen? Kurzentschlossen löschte er den ganzen Ordner.

Irgendwann, es hatte ihn bestimmt eine gute halbe Stunde gekostet, war er endlich auf einer Suchmaschine gelandet, die ihm hoffentlich seine Fragen beantworten konnte. Er musste herausfinden, was es mit diesem einen Begriff auf sich hatte. Die Tastatur war zum Glück leichter zu bedienen, als das Touchpad und so tippte er umständlich mit zwei Fingern: “Was muss man tun um ein guter Trendsetter zu werden?” Ungeduldig wartete er, bis die Website geladen war, doch schon das erste Suchergebnis ließ ihn stutzig werden.

“Blogger, Influencer, Trendsetter - Wie wird man erfolgreicher Influencer?” Im Prinzip war der Artikel genau das, wonach er gesucht hatte. Aber war Influenza nicht eine Krankheit? Warum sollte man sich absichtlich mit einer Krankheit anstecken, nur um in die Zeitung zu kommen? Sah man dann auf den ganzen Fotos nicht total verrotzt aus? Das war doch eklig? Er versuchte das unangenehme Gefühl in seiner Bauchgegend, welches ihn an seine letzte Grippe erinnerte, zu ignorieren und scrollte durch den Artikel, der voll mit Fremdwörtern gespickt war, die er, wenn überhaupt, nur aus der Fernsehwerbung kannte. Trotz aller Schwierigkeiten versuchte er sich durchzumogeln, und auch wenn ihm am Ende der Kopf schwirrte, war er schon bald um einige Erkenntnisse reicher.

Ein Trendsetter, oder eine “Influenza” war scheinbar ein Mensch, der im Internet von seinem eigenen Leben berichtete, Fotos von sich machte und sich dabei so gut “verkaufte”, dass er andere dazu bringen konnte, irgendwelche Kosmetikartikel zu kaufen. Verwirrt runzelte Kageyama die Stirn und änderte seine Sitzposition, als ihm das starre Ausharren vor dem Laptop schon nach einer knappen Stunde einen steifen Nacken bescherte. Wenn ihm vorher jemand gesagt hätte, wie anstrengend es war, ein “Trendsetter” zu werden, dann hätte er viel früher damit angefangen. Vor allem, was hatten Kosmetikartikel denn bitte mit Volleyball zu tun? Das brachte ihn alles nicht weiter.

Also versuchte er etwas anderes. “Trendsetter Oikawa Tooru” tippte er in die Suchzeile und landete prompt auf einer Seite namens “Instagram”. Seine Augen weiteten sich in aufrichtiger Überraschung als er die vielen, fast schon professionell aussehenden, Fotos seines Rivalen erblickte. Auf manchen Bildern machte er zwar ziemlich merkwürdige, an Krampfanfälle erinnernde Verrenkungen oder zog dämliche Grimassen, aber das schien der Beliebtheit dieser Bilder keinen Abbruch zu tun. Das war es also, was einen “Trendsetter” ausmachte. Eine ganz neue Welt öffnete sich ihm. Eine Welt, voller bunter Werbeanzeigen, kleiner roter Herzchen und Bildern von Katzen, die auf Bongotrommeln hauten oder in Cheeseburger bissen. Jetzt verstand er auch, was es mit diesen ganzen Kosmetikartikeln auf sich hatte. Zumindest glaubte er, dass er es verstanden hatte.

“Faszinierend.”, hauchte er ehrfürchtig und klickte sich wie im Trance durch das Profil seines immer noch heimlichen Idols, auch wenn ihm das viel zu hell eingestellte Licht des Bildschirms nach wenigen Minuten in den Augen brannte. Oikawa war beliebt, konnte sich gut in Szene setzen und so wie er seine zahlreichen “Abonnenten” in seinen Bann zog, so schaffte er es sicher auch, sein Team bei Laune zu halten. Das war also das Geheimnis von Oikawas unschlagbarem Charisma. Er hatte ihn endlich durchschaut.

Wenn Kageyama es schaffte, auch so eine “Influenza” zu werden wie Oikawa, dann würde er nicht nur in die Zeitung kommen und über einen dumm aus der Wäsche schauenden Hinata triumphieren. Nein, wenn es ihm gelang, fremde Menschen im Internet zu begeistern, dann würde er auch seine Mitspieler für sein Spiel begeistern können und ein richtiger Anführer werden. Jemand, der das Spiel kontrollierte, so wie es einem Zuspieler würdig war. Er würde die letzte Hürde überwinden, die ihn die ganze Zeit daran gehindert hatte, sein vollstes Potential auszuschöpfen und die Karasuno zu den Nationalmeisterschaften führen. Schon bei dem Gedanke daran kribbelte es überall in ihm.

Die Anmeldung auf der Website dauerte nicht lange. Es war sogar viel leichter, als er erwartet hatte. Ein schiefes Lächeln spiegelte sich auf dem Bildschirm seines Laptops und seine Augen strahlten vor lauter Vorfreude als er damit fortfuhr, sein Profil einzurichten, wobei er besonders lange über einen guten Benutzernamen nachdachte. Er musste cool sein, aber dennoch einen Bezug zu seiner Person haben, damit man ihn auch erkannte.

Das gleiche galt natürlich auch für Profilbilder, die scheinbar einen gewissen “Stil” haben mussten, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Hübsch mussten sie sein und mit möglichst vielen Filtern bearbeitet. Als er nach ein paar Minuten endlich mit seinem Profil zufrieden war, schnappte er sich sein Handy vom Nachtschrank und beschloss, sich gleich an die Arbeit zu machen. Je mehr Fotos er machte, desto mehr Leute würden sich für ihn interessieren, und desto eher würde er in dieser verdammten Zeitung landen. So funktionierte es doch, oder etwa nicht?

Er war zwar, was den Umgang mit sozialen Medien umging, noch ein ziemlicher Neuling, doch wozu hatte er Oikawa? So wie er Oikawa auf der Mittelschule immer beim Volleyball beobachtet hatte, würde er sich auch jetzt von ihm inspirieren lassen, in der Hoffnung, sein Idol irgendwann zu übertreffen. Hinata würde es noch bereuen, ihn provoziert zu haben.

 

\---

Kageyama hatte in seinem Leben schon viele übermütige Einfälle gehabt, die sich im Nachhinein als Reinfall herausgestellt hatten. Auch diesmal musste er sehr früh feststellen, dass es als absoluter Internet-Anfänger wohl nicht die beste Idee gewesen war, sich auf Instagram “Swageyama Tobiyolo” zu nennen, Bilder von verbranntem Curry und aufeinander gestapelten Milchkartons unter dem “Ästhetik”-Hashtag zu posten und Selfies von sich zu machen, auf denen er entweder dabbte oder suggestiv mit einem Volleyball posierte.

Anscheinend gab es wirklich noch viel, was er lernen musste. Unter anderem auch, dass es manchmal eben nicht ausreichte seine Gegner einfach nur zu imitieren. Manche Dinge sollte man vielleicht besser den Leuten überlassen, die sich wirklich damit auskannten, und stattdessen lieber mit seinen eigenen Waffen kämpfen.

Während ein zu niedrig geschlagener Sprungaufschlag, eine abgeblockte Finte oder eine verunglückte Annahme im Volleyball peinlich waren, machte all das im Zweifelsfall nur einen einzigen Punkt in einem Satz aus. Wenige Minuten später hatten die meisten solch ein dummes Missgeschick schon wieder vergessen, sofern es nicht spielentscheidend war.

Leider galten im Internet andere Regeln. Und so musste er nach zahlreichen spöttischen Kommentaren seiner Mitschüler und Teamkameraden, Droh-Mails von Oikawa mit Plagiatsvorwürfen und Liebesgeständnissen fremder Mädchen (denen die Volleyballbilder scheinbar etwas zu gut gefallen hatten) schmerzlich feststellen, dass es seinen Preis hatte, ein “Trendsetter” zu sein. Denn egal wie sehr man eine schlecht durchdachte Entscheidung bereute. Dem Internet war das herzlich egal, denn das Internet vergisst nie.


End file.
